Shinigami Lolita
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: REMAKE! Jika berkenan silahkan baca kembali dari awal. Cerita ini sedikit saya ubah. Trima Kasih.
1. Prolog

"Minami Hikari. "

Minami Hikari, gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang dengan mata shappire dan kulit sebening porselain ini sanggung membuat ia nyaris di anggap sebuah boneka terlebih ekspresi datarnya terlihat menyebalkan-bagi para gadis-. Sekarang adalah pertengahan semester genap, dan tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis pindahan? Rasanya terlalu mendadak

"Minami-san baru kembali dari luar negri, jadis sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya."Kata Kiyoteru-sang guru- memberi pengarahan. "Humm... Kagane-san tolong angkat tangan dan mohon bantuannya sebagai teman sebangku."

Tak perlu lama seorang gadis ponytail panjang kini mengangkat tangannya seperti yang gurunya katakan, sepertinya ia adalah Kagane-san. Mata _shappire_ Minami melihat di ujung sana seorang gadis mengangkat tangannya yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah Kagane-san. Dan setelah meyakini itu Kagane-san, Minami dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah meja kosong di dekat jendela dan duduk disana. tak lama kemudian kelas pun berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Waktu telah berlalu lumayan lambat menurut para murid dan bel pulang pun sudah berbunyi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa siswa/ siswi pulang dengan wajah kesal dan itu semua bukan tanpa sebab, mereka merasa kesal karna sesi perkenalan dengan murid baru di kelas mereka sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Bagaimana tidak, jika saat kau bertanya hanya di jawab dengan pandangan datar dan kebisuan yang seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah lalat pengganggu.

Minami, kini tengah membereskan buku- buku pelajarannya sendirian karna siswa/ siswi di kelasnya telah kembali ke rumah mereka masing- masing. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua. Ya, tidak semua karna masih ada satu orang siswi di kelas itu selain dirinya dan ia yakini bahwa siswi itu adalah teman sebangkunya. Dan gadis blonde itu kini tengah berdiri seraya menenteng tas dengan kedua tangannya di samping Minami.

"Ano, Minami-san. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Gadis kagane itu mulai membuka suara, tapi tetap ia tak di gubriskan oleh yang di tanya malah Minami berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, maka tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu." Katanya lagi yang kini sukses membuahkan hasil dengan Minami menhentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap gadis kagane itu dengan wajah datar. "Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud mau mencampuri urusanmu."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ekh?"

"Siapa namamu?" Minami kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kagane Lenka. Namaku Kagane Lenka."

"Dengarkan ini baik- baik Kagane-san. Aku tidak membutuhkan teman dan aku tak perduli dengan apa yang mau kalian bicarakan tentangku." jelas Minami.

"Tapi bagaimana pun kamu membutuhkan teman. Dan jika berkenan aku mau menjadi temanmu."

"..." Minami pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Lenka yang masih di dalam kelas.

ლ(๏‿๏ ლ)(ღღ)

Ting

Sebuah icon berbentuk surat kini tertera di layar laptop milik seorang gadis yang berada di dalam apartemen yang cukup kosong bagi seorang yanh tinggal sendiri. Melihat sebuah email masuk, Minami selaku pemilik pun segera mengarahkan kursornya kearah icon itu lalu mengkliknya hingga layar berganti dengan isi email tersebut.

 ** _From: Kaito_** ** _To: Hikari_** ** _Subject: Misi_** ** _Tugas pertamamu_** ** _Apartemen X nomor 301._** ** _Dan kuharap kau mau memaafkanku._**

Minami menatap malas padaisi emailnya sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bungaa mawar merah yang tergantung indah pada tempat khusus yang tak jauh dari laptopnya. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar seakan fokus pada sesuatu hingga tak berapa lama dan tak terduga, kini pakaiannya telah berubah. Sebuah yukata hitam terjuntai indah hingg pertengahan paha dimana di bagian lengannya terpotong dari bahu sikunya lalu kembali menjalar hingga telapak tangan pun memiliki pola mawar merah di setiap bagian ujungnya, sepatu high heels hitam dengan tali yang mengingat hingga betis dan sebuah sabit besar tergenggam di lengannya.

Mengejutkan? Sangat! Tapi inilah pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan sebagai Shinigami.

Tak begitu lama setelah terasa siap, Minami mulai melompat keluar dari jendela tepatnya terbang dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi menuju tempat yang ia tuju sesuai dengan misi. Dan hanya 5 menit yang Minami butuhkan untuk sampai ketempat misinya berada. Ia memperhatikan sebentar apartmen itu hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah jendela yang kini tengah terbuka lebar begitu saja. Minami bergerak kearah jendela lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Gelap.

Itu yang pertama ia rasakan hingga salah satu indranya mencium bau alkohol yang cukup menyengat hingga membuatnya ingin muntah, meski ia seorang Shinigami tapi dirinya tak kuat mencium bau seperti ini. Kini matanya telah terbiasa akan kegelapan di tempat itu hingga ia bisa melihat keadaan di lingkungan asing sekitarnya. Matanya berpedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang begitu banyak botol- botol bekas juga beberapa batang rokok hingga pandangannya tertuju pada satu objek di pojok kamar yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

Disana, seorang gadis tengah tertelengkup tanpa busana dengan tubuh yang penuh lebam dan luka bakar. Matanya terpejam sebelum beberapa saat hingga Minami mendekat kearahnya. Mata onyx itu memandang Minami dengan sendu seakan mengatakan permintaan tolong pada gadis yang mendekat kearahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan di dunia ini, maka dari itu aku akan membawamu. Aku berjanji, aku akan mengeluarkamu dari penderitaan dunia dan ijinkan aku untuk mengambil nyawamu." Inilah kebiasaannya, Minami selalu tak bisa tega melihat para manusia yang menderita harus di beri ketakutan sebelum kematiannya, maka dari itu ia memintanya baik- baik dengan catatan jika targetnya mendapatkan siksaan dunia juga bukan orang yang jahat.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafas sebelum berkata."Ba-Bawalah diriku bersamamu jika itu lebih baik."

"Aku berjanji kau akan di tempatkan lebih baik." Minami mengangkat cukup tinggi sabitnya lalu mengarahkannya ke gadis itu.

Crasshhh!

 **TBC**

Hai All, maaf nih, aku meremake cerita ini karena mau ku lanjutin. tenang kq gag bakal beda jauh dari sebelumnya.. dan ku harap kalian menykainya.

 **Profil OC:**

Nama: Minami Hikari

umur: -

tipe: Half Shinigami (separuhnya manusia)

Kesukaan: sesuatu yang tak terlalu manis dan.

skill: Rahasia

nb: Untuk karakter ini, aku sengaja lebih mencondongkam pakai marga dan hal ini akan di jelaskan chap" mendatang.

Yah mungkin segitu dulu, saya harap kalian mau kembali membacanya. Trima kasih.

Salam hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


	2. Chapter 1

**NP:"..." = berbicara**

 ** _' ...' = Ingatan_**

 ** _"..."= telepon_**

 **RnR please.**

 **o(o)**

Putih.

Itu adalah salah satu dari puluhan deskripsi tentang ruangan seba putih dimana tempat Minami berdiri sekarang. Minami tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar yang ia berikan pada orang yang kini duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Dengan wajah datar ciri khasnya, gadis itu membungkuk sebentar untuk memberikan sedikit penghormatan pada sang ketua-orang di balik meja kerja itu- yang sekaligus sahabatnya, yah itupun sang ketualah yang masih menganggap seperti itu.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang penting hingga anda memanggil saya ke tempat memuakan ini, Ketua?" Tanya Minami dengan nada dingin.

"Bisakah Kau memanggilku seperti biasa, Hikari?" kata Kaito-sang ketua-

"Tak perlu banyak basa- basi, lagi pula jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama kurasa yang lain takkan menyukainya. Jadi, jangan bertele- tele." Jawab Minami.

Kaito menghela nafas, yah sepertinya ada betulnya juga tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Minami seperti ini. "Aku tahu bukan hanya karna nama kau seperti ini. Kembalilah seperti Hikari yang ku kenal."

"Lalu merelakan semua orang terus berlaku seperti itu padaku? Seorang ketua yang selalu di puja sepertimu takkan mengerti apapun." kata Minami

"Ok. Aku minta maaf tapi, ini semua pun bukan kehendakku."

"Sudah?." Tanya Minami

"Jika kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, lebih baik aku kembali. Permisi!" Minami berbalik dan berjalan perlahan.

"Tunggu!" panggil Kaito yang membuat gadis itu berhenti.

"Jika kau masih mau melanjutkan perbincangan ini, jangan pernah berharap aku akan kembali ketempat ini!" Kata Minami.

Kaito kembali menghela nafas. "Ok. Aku takkan membahasnya lagi." Kata Kaito seraya memijat pelipisnya merasakan pusing karna melihat perubahan Minami yang makin hari tambah parah.

"Ada hal penting yang perlu kau tahu. Begini, 2 hari lagi partnermu akan datang dan tinggal bersamamu. Kuharap kau mau membagi tempat di apartemenmu." Tanpa perduli Minami pun pergi tanpa pamit.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Kaito menghela nafas ketiga kalinya. "Apakah aku bisa melihatmu kembali seperti dulu Hikari."

Kelas, tidak! Seluruh sekolah begitu sepi saat Minami sampai di sekolah. Sepertinya wajar jika tempat itu sepi karna waktu pun masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang siswa berada di tempat disana.

05.30

Di saat sebagian murid masih tertidur Minami sudah berada di sekolah, gadis itu terlalu giat. Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya dia mahluk di sekolah itu yang datang terlalu pagi. Buktinya kini seorang siswa berambut blonde ponytail tengah duduk di bangku depan meja gadis itu yang seingatnya kemarin masih kosong. Merasa kehadiran seseorang pemuda blonde itu pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Minami yang kini telah duduk di mejanya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu di kelas ini. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya pemuda itu.

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Suara jam dinding pun terdengar seiring pertanyaan pemuda blonde itu tak di tanggapi oleh Minami.

"Hey, aku berbicara padamu" kata Len-pemuda itu-

Bruk!

Bangku Minami terjatuh dengan keras akibat pemiliknya yang berdiri dengan tiba- tiba. Minami menatap pemuda di hadapannya sebentar lalu berjalan menjauh atau tepatnya keluar kelas dengan wajah yang datar. "Hey tunggu!" Panggil Len yang meski tak dapat jawaban berarti dari Minami.

"Dasar aneh."

 **o(o)**

Sesosok pemuda honey blonde dengan tiga jepit rambut terlihat berdiri di samping tempat tidur sang pemilik apartement. Dia bukanlah hantu tapi dia juga bukan lah manusia namun yang pasti pemuda itu sangat mengenal Minami. Pemuda itu duduk dengan perlahan tepi tempat tidur Minami agar tak mengganggu gadis itu yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, pemuda itu pun membelai rambut gadis itu dengan lembut seakan akan itu rontok jika ia mengasarinya.

"Bangun pemalas." ucap pemuda _honey blonde_ dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya

"Ngghh.." Lenguh Minami merasa terganggu. Melihat repon yang di berikan oleh Minami membuat pemuda itu semakin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah wajah gadis itu. Jika boleh jujur ia tidak mau Minami terbangun dahulu dan membuat pemandangan langka di hadapannya ini menghilang begitu saja.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau bangun maka kau akan menjadi sarapanku."

Minami membuka perlahan matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bertekstur lunak dan basah membelai lehernya. Dengan pandangan yang masih belum tersadar betul, Minami menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah membuka mulutnya yang menampilkan gigi taring miliknya.

1

2

3

Duak!

"Mau apa kau!"

Sebuah tendangan yang cukup melempar pemuda itu ke arah dinding di belakangnya dan meski cukup keras sang pemuda hanya terkekeh geli. Memang tendangan seperti tadi tak membuat pemuda itu langsung jatuh malah membuatnya tersenyum remeh pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Sudah bangun, Hm?" tanya pemuda itu dan terus menampilkan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rinto?!" tanya Minami pada pemuda yang memiliki nama Rinto itu atau lebih tepatnya Kagami Rinto.

"Kenapa aku berada disini? Pertanyaanmu itu sungguh lucu." Jawab Rinto santai sambil melipat kedua lengannya di atas dada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jadi kau belum di beritahu oleh Kaito tentang seorang partner baru yang akan datang Hari ini?" tanya Rinto.

"Partner?" Minami mencoba sedikit menggali ingatannya 2 hari lalu saat mengunjungi Kaito.

 _'Ada hal penting yang perlu kau tahu. Begini, 2 hari lagi partnermu akan datang dan tinggal bersamamu. Kuharap kau mau membagi tempat di apartemenmu.'_

"Sh*t!" Dengan cepat, Minami segera mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. Hingga tak berapa lama terdengar suara sambungan dari sebrang telepon. "Segera sambungkan pada ketua kalian!" Bentak Minami pada siapa pun orang di seberang sana.

 _"Dengan Kaito Shi.."_ terdengar suara baritone dari seberang sana yang terpotong oleh Minami.

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan orang gila ini ke rumahku hah?!" Bentak Minami.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana yang sepertinya dia mengetahui siapa penelpon tersebut . _"Aku belum sempat memberitahukannnya padamu tapi kau pergi main pergi begitu saja, bukan?"_ Kata Kaito.

"Kau bisa mengirimkan email kepadaku!"

 _"Dengar Hikari, pekerjaanku bukan hanya mengurusimu saja. Jadi aku harap kau menger-.."_

Kembali perkataan Kaito terpotong. "Kalian semua sama saja!" Minami pun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Minami menghela nafas kesal lalu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening setelah mendapat kenyataan buruk di hidupnya. Ia melirik ke arah Rinto di depannya yang kini masih dalam posisi sebelumnya yaitu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kesialan slalu menimpakku." Gumamnya sepelan mungkin.

"Hey bodoh." Panggil Rinto yang membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya. "Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya masuk sekolah bukan?" Mendengar perkataan Rinto, Minami segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding di dekat meja belajarnya.

06.45

"Sh*t"

Dengan cepat Minami segera menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama setelah Minami masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kini pandangan meremehkan Rinto kembali berubah seperti saat gadis itu tertidur lelap.

"Kurasa kau berubah begitu jauh Hikari." Ucapnya sepelan mungkin.

Srekk..

Suara pintu yang di geser membuat seluruh isi kelas mengalihkan pandangan gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Kini Minami tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah karna terlambat. Dengan santai ia memasuki kelas tanpa memedulikan seluruh tatapan yang tertuju padanya hingga Ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada bangku kelasnya yang tersedia dan mengambil buku.

"Ano minami- san. Sepertinya Kiyoteru- sensei terlihat tidak senang dengan perlakuanmu yang masuk kedalam kelas seenaknya." Ucap Lenka.

Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang bisa di harapkan karna kembali ia tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Minami dan itu juga berlaku pada Kiyoteru selaku guru di kelas yang kini berusaha memanggil Minami agar mendapat respon dari gadis itu.

"Ano Minami- san. Kiyoteru- sensei memanggilmu." Kata Lenka lagi.

"Hey anak baru. Apa kau tidak punya tata krama? Kiyoteru- sensei memanggilmu dan kau sama sekali tak perduli?" tanya pemuda blonde yang berada di meja depan Minami yang lagi- lagi tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya.

Kesal akan tanggapan Minami, pemuda itu pun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Dengar! Ini bukan rumahmu hingga bisa seenaknya di tempat ini, mengerti?!" bentak si pemuda yang sepertinya mendapatkan sedikit repon meski hanya dengan tatapan datar dari Minami.

Minami menghela nafas malas sebelum memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya. Kini mata shappire Minami telah berubah menjadi merah ruby hingga membuat pemuda yang menegurnya terkejut dan tak berapa lama setelahnya mata itu kembali seperti semula.

"Kagamine Len!" panggil Kiyoteru- sensei.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu pun segera berbalik menghadap sang guru yang menatapnya tak suka dan hal itu membuatnya kebingungan.

"Jangan mengobrol di waktu belajar, terlebih kau sudah berani terlambat di kelasku!" Tegur Kiyoteru- sensei.

"Hah?"

"Cepat kerjakan soal di depan atau kau ku usir kau keluar dari kelasku."

"Se- sebentar sensei! Ada kesalahan disni." Kata Len membela diri. "Aku sama sekali tidak terlambat, yang terlambat itu Minami-san" sambungnya seraya menunjuk Minami yang kini tengah membaca buku pelajaran.

Kiyoteru melirik ke arah Minami lalu kembali lagi ke arah Len. "Jangan mengelak! Bukankah kau yang tadi datang terlambat dan masuk ke kelas seenaknya. Bahkan teman- temanmu pun melihatmu terlambat." Len terkejut dengan ucpan Kiyoteru-sensei. Seakan tidak setuju dengan ucapan Kiyoteru, Len mengalihkan pandangannya pada seluruh kelas untuk meminta bantuan namun, sayang sekedar sayang, kini ia kembali terkejut karna pandangan seluruh kelas padanya yang menatapnya aneh.

Len memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah Minami. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

**RnR please.**

 **o(o)**

1 minggu telah berlalu dan Minami belum mendapatkan tugas dari atasannya hingga membuatnya terlampau bosan. Tak jarang ia meminta pada Kaito agar di berikan tugas tapi pemuda itu tetap tak memberikannya dengan alasan bahwa ini adalah hukuman, meski dia bingung ini hukuman soal apa. Yah, tapi itu semua belum apa- apa di banding sekarang dia memiliki penguntit tak jelas dan sang _stalker_ mengatakan bahwa ia akan membongkar jati diri Minami. Meski terancam ketahuan tapi, Minami tak mau ambil pusing karna menurutnya itu akan menjadi hal seru dan ia pun tak perlu susah- susah memanipulasi ingatan pemuda itu.

Klik!

Minami mematikan layar laptopnya karna memang tak ada yang harus ia lakukan lagi, bahkan tak ada email basa- basi dari sang ketua. Minami melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya sejak tadi lalu menaruh benda itu di atas meja di samping laptop hitam milik gadis itu. Tanpa gadis itu sadari kini seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan bersiap mengejutkannya namun, belum sampai ia mengejutkan gadis itu, Minami pun memutar arah kursinya hingga gadis itu sedikit tersentak dengan sosok di belakangnya yang tengah bersiap mengejutkan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!"

"Tak ada." Jawab Rinto dengan santai seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku atau jika bisa carilah apartemen lain yang cukup jauh agar aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu." Kata Minami dengan kesal.

"Lalu aku mendapatkan hukuman dari ketuamu itu? Kurasa aku tidak mau." Kata Rinto seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih!"

Minami memutar kembali kursinya menghadap laptop lalu menyalakan lagi untuk mencoba mengabaikan pemuda menyebalkan di belakangnya ini. "Pergilah! Lebih baik kau mencari wanita murahan di luar sana untuk kau ajak bersenang- senang dan jangan menggangguku." Kata Minami dengan sinis.

Rinto yang mendengar pun hanya tersenyum miris. Sebegitu hinanya kah dia di mata gadis itu? Rinto mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan wajah ke arah leher jenjang Minami yang kini terekspose karna gadis itu mengikat rambutnya dengan tinggi. Dengan senyum jahil ia pun meniup sisi leher Minami hingga membuat gadis itu terkejut dan reflek mendorong pemuda itu lalu memberikan tatapan tak suka akan kegiatannya barusan.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu padaku?!" bentak Minami pada Rinto.

"Jika yang melakukannya Kaito, apa kau tetap menolak?" kata Rinto datar.

Minami terdiam sebentar

mendengar perkataan Rinto. "Meskipun ketua menyebalkan itu yang meminta, takkan ku berikan!" Jawab Minami tegas.

"Benarkah? Atau jangan- jangan kau memberikan cuma-cuma tubuhmu padanya?" kata Rinto.

Minami menatap Rinto dengan kesal. "Jangan pernah membandingkanku dengan wanita- wanitamu di luar sana! Seujung jari pun aku tak sudi memberikan tubuhku pada siapa pun termasuk orang bodoh seperti dia!"

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin."

"Sudahlah! Kau hanya membuatku kesal saja!" Minami memutar kembali kursinya namun di tahan oleh Rinto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika 'dia' ternyata masih hidup dan menemui ketua?"

Deg!

Meski tak terlalu jelas namun ekspresi wajah Minami sedikit berubah dan dalam seperkian detik kembali wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Ya, Minami memang mencintai Kaito tapi ia tak pernah ingin berlaku egois dan meski 'dia' kembali maka gadis itu pun rela melepas pemuda yang jabatannya lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jika dia masih hidup pun, lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Rinto memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali. "Berhentilah mengejarnya. Semakin kau mengejarnya maka itu akan semakin menyakiti dirimu."

Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat terasa begitu pekat di dalam ruang itu. Angin kencang yang bercampur air itu menerpa Rinto dari balik jendela yang terbuka disana. Tak perlu banyak berpikir untuk mengetahui asal muasal badai kali ini karna Rinto tahu. Ya, pemuda itu tahu bahwa badai ini akibat kekuatan Minami yang tak terkontrol akibat letupan emosi yang memucak. Dan ini semua salahnya.

"Harus berapa kali ku katakan?! Urus masalahmu sendiri!" kata Minami.

"Dan kau adalah masalahku satu-satunya!"

"Pergi dari sini!"

Badai terasa semakin kencang secara bertahap dan kali ini, kaki Rinto mulai merasakan getaran pada bangunan yang di tempatinya. Sepertinya fenomena itu belum mau berhenti dan malah akan semakin parah. Gawat jika terus seperti ini dan maka dari itu ia harus menenangkan gadis itu. Rinto memegang kedua bahu Minami dengan erat dan menatapnya dengab pandangan serius.

"Kembalilah seperti Hikari yang ku kenal. Dan aku akan membuatnya seperti dulu kembali" kata Rinto mencoba menenangkan. Meski itu bukan perkataan untuk menenangkan seseorang.

"Jika aku seperti dulu kau pikir semua yang hilang bisa ku dapatkan?! Kau yang hanya bisa bersenang- senang di luar sana takkan pernah mengerti! Dan jangan samakan aku dengan wanita jalang di luar sana yang dapat kau bujuk semudah mengambil nyawa mereka! Kau pikir ak-"

Cup!

Minami membelakkan matanya terkejut atas tindakan Rinto sekarang. Pemuda itu mengecup Minami tepat pada bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan setelah agak tenang Rinto mundur sejenak untuk memberikan ruang bagi mereka. "Jika kau tak mau diam, maka aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini, mengerti?!" kata Rinto.

Minami menyentuh bibirnya dalam diam sebelum melayangkan _death glare_ pada Rinto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!"

"Aku hanya berusaha mendiamkanmu saja." Jawab Rinto enteng yang membuat Minami semakin kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Minami bangkit dari kursinya lalu menarik lengan Rinto dengan kasar dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen. Setelah berada di luar gadis itu melepaskannya dengan kasar dan memberikan sebuah senyum yang entah tulus atau tidak pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Baik aku sudah diam dan trima kasih atas apa yang kau katakan dan lakukan tadi." Dan tak berapa lama raut wajah gadis itu mulai kembali berubah. "Jadi, Pergilah dan kau urus semua roh di luar sana. Jika kau kembali tanpa membawa hasil, maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Brak!

Rinto terbengong sendiri saat Minami meninggalkannya di luar dan memberikan printah merepotkan, ya mau bagaimana pun jabatan gadis itu lebih tinggi darinya jadi apa pun perintahnya maka ia harus pasrah. Rinto berbalik untuk menatap badai yang sekarang mulai reda itu, sepertinya Minami sudah lebih baik sekarang. Senyum simpul terlihat di wajah Rinto saat mengingat apa yang di lakukan pada Minami lalu ia pun mengusap perlahan bibirnya dengan ibu jari milik nya.

"Manis."

Minami melangkah dengan malas menelusuri jalanan menuju ke sekolahnya, dia semakin malas saat beberapa rumah dan fasilitas kota yang rusak parah bahkan hancur karna kejadian semalam. Kau tau, itu semua terjadi karna dia, terlebih karna kejadian itu pula gadis itu mendapat ceramah besar dari beberapa tetua Shinigami. Minami kembali menghela malas karna seorang gadis berambut blonde pony tail kini memanggil seraya berlari menghampirinya.

"Ohayou" sapanya yang meski ia tau takkan ada tanggapan dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Tadi malam badainya mengerikan ya belum lagi gempa bumi juga terasa sampai kyoto lho. Bahkan rumahku harus di perbaiki karna ada beberapa bagian yang rusak." Tanpa memerdulikan Minami yang terlihat muak dengan percakapan itu, Lenka terus saja berbicara tanpa henti.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?! Badai, gempa bumi, kalau bukan karna pemuda bodoh itu membuatku kesal, hal itu pun takkan terjadi!" Minami menutup mulutnya yang tidak ia sadari akan membongkar identitasnya sendiri.

Lenka berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Minami dengan wajah bingungnya. "Badai? Gempa bumi? Pemuda? Kamu bicara apa sih, Minami-san." tanya Lenka.

"Tidak penting." Jawab Minami seraya terus melangkah.

Lenka tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Minami lalu mengejarnya untuk kembali berjalan beriringan bersama gadis itu.

"Ku rasa hari ini tidak terlalu buruk meski rumahku rusak." Kata Lenka.

Minami terus melangkah tak menanggapi perkataan bodoh Lenka saat ini. dan hanya gumaman berupa, "Hmm." sajalah yang menjadi tanggapan tak bergunanya.

"Kurasa kita sudah ada kemajuan. Buktinya kau sudah mau berbicara denganku kan?" Kata Lenka seraya tersenyum.

Minami memutar bola mata malas menanggapi pembicaraan tentang bermain pertemanan dengan gadis di sebelahnya. "Berhentilah mengharapkan sesuatu dariku."

"Biar saja."

 **o(o)**

"Rinto, Kagami Rinto. Salam Kenal."

Seorang anak baru di kelas Minami mebuat seluruh siswi di kelas itu berteriak histeris kecuali Lenka yang sepertinya tak perduli dan Minami yang menatap pemuda di depan kelas dengan nyalang. Dan kini beribu umpatan dalam hati, Minami berikan pada pemuda di depan kelas itu. Lagi pula apa yang dia pikirkan dengan masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Meski sangat jelas Minami memberikan rasa yang sama sekali tak menyukai kehadiran pemuda itu, tapi Rinto malah mengedipkan matanya pada Minami yang membuat gadis itu semakin kesal.

"Ah! Sebelum aku melupakannya. Ada informasi yang perlu ku tekankan." Rinto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minami yang memberikannya _death glare_. "Aku adalah tunangan dari Minami Hikari. Jadi aku berharap kalian berlaku baik padanya."

"HAH?!" Teriak seluruh murid di dalam kelas tak terkecuali Minami yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut karna perkataan Rinto yang sama sekali dia tak tahu. Lagi pula siapa yang mau bertunangan dengan pemuda Half Vampire sepertinya lebih baik Minami terus menjadi perawan seumur hidup dari pada bertunangan dengannya.

 _"Apa yang kau rencanakan, bodoh!"_ Sebuah suara terdengar di dalam pikiran Rinto begitu saja. Sepertinya Minami memberikan telepati.

 _"Kau ikuti alurnya saja."_ Jawab Rinto.

Minami menatap tajam Rinto sampai ia melihat sedikit keanehan pada pemuda itu yang terlihat agak pucat yang membuat gadis itu sedikit khawatir. Melihat wajah khawatir Minami padanya membuat Rinto tersenyum senang sebelum, namun tak berapa lama tubuh pucat itu sedikit limbung ke arah meja guru meski bisa di tahan oleh Rinto. Tapi, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa hingga pandangannya mengabur dan terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Bruk!

Seluruh kelas pun terkejut karna Rinto yang tiba- tiba ambruk hingga tak bisa merespon cepat. Dan dari sekian banyak murid, Minamilah yang pertama berlari ke arah Rinto yang terlihat tak mau bangun meski Kiyoteru mencoba menepuk nepuk pipinya pelan.

"Rinto jangan bercanda! Ayo bangun!" Minami pun ikut memukul- mukul pelan pipi pemuda itu agar terbangun namun hal itu tak membuat perubahan. Minami menatap Kiyoteru di depannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawanya ke UKS, Sensei." kata Minami.

"Kau benar." Jawab Kiyoteru.

"Hey Kau! Bantu Kiyoteru-Sensei!"

"Ha-Ha'i!"

"Nghh.."

"Kau sudah bangun bodoh?" Rinto mengarahkan pandangannya pada objek yang mengatainya bodoh itu dan kini matanya menatap Minami yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya seraya memandang bosan kearahnya.

"Pingsan di hari pertama sekolah, heh? Kau pikir itu bisa memikat wanita?" Kata Minami dengan nada meremehkan.

Rinto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan perlahan lalu ia kembali memegang kepalanya yang terasa mulai pusing. Melihat keadaan Rinto yang kurang fit Minami pun menghela nafas dan menutup ceramah gratis yang akan niatnya akan dia berikan pada pemuda itu.

"Kau itu seorang half jadi seharusnya kau mengetahui bahwa daya tahan tubuhmu pun seperti manusia biasa, bodoh. Sampai jam brapa kau mencari roh di tengah hujan kemarin?" tanya Minami yang membuat Rinto tersenyum, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat gadis itu bisa memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu.

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit 'makanan', sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak makan" jawab Rinto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari buruanmu kemarin?"

"Kenapa aku aku harus mencari? Bukankah makananku sudah berada tepat di depanku?" Rinto menatap Minami dengan lapar.

"Tidak lucu." Tanggap Minami malas. "Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan meminta stock darah untukmu pada Kaito." Minami mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu mencari kontak yang harus ia hubungi namun alat komukasinya itu di rebut oleh Rinto dan di lemparnya entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Minami melihat handphone mikiknya hancur.

Rinto memegang tangan Minami lalu menarik gadis itu agar lebih mendekat padanya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan darah dengan kualitas buruk yang selalu Kaito berikan, aku hanya ingin darah langka sepertimu"

"Jangan macam-macam, Rinto! Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Minami mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Rinto namun pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Tanpa memerdulikan perkataan dan berontraknya Minami, Rinto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu lalu menariknya mendekat. Bibir Rinto terbuka hingga kedua taring runcing miliknya pun terlihat. Ia mendekat ke arah leher Minami dan tanpa mendapat persetujuan Rinto menancapkan kedua taring di bahunya.

"Ugh!" Minami meringis tatkala gigi tajam itu merobek lapisan kulitnya dan menarik keluar darah segar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Rinto yang sejak tadi terlihat pucat kini mulai terlihat lebih segar namun berbeda dengan gadis di pelukannya yang terlihat semakin lemas selama pemuda itu masih meminum darahnya secara bertahap.

Srekk!

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

Secara respect Minami mendorong Rinto cukup keras sehingga membuat pemuda itu hampir terjelembab dari tempat tidur berukuran singel. Dengan cepat ia menutupi bekas luka gigitan Rinto dengan tangan kanan seraya menatap Lenka yang kini berdiri memandang mereka berdua.

Minami menghela nafas malas sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Rinto "Urus dia! Ini perintahku sebagai hukumanmu." kata Minami pada pemuda itu dengan sedikit berbisik

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan padaku sekarang?" kata Lenka yang kini merasa di abaikan.

Dengan langkah gontai Minami melangkah keluar dari ruangan UKS seraya menutupi lukanya dan meninggalkan kedua insan yang kini menatap kepergiannya. Lenka sama sekali tak menghalangi kepergian Minami malah gadis itu malah berbalik menatap Rinto seakan meminta penjelasan namun yang di tatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebagai jawaban.

Rinto bangun dari posisinya. "Yah, tak ada yang bisa ku sembunyikan lagi. Jadi menurutmu apa yang tengah kami perbuat? Berdua di UKS sambil berpelukan." Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Tapi bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal mesum di sekolah? Jika kalian mau bercumbu lakukan saja di rumah, jangan mencemari sekolah dengan hal- hal seperti itu meski kalian sudah bertunangan sekali pun" ceramah Lenka yang sepertinya salah sangka.

"Baiklah-baiklah." jawab Rinto seakan perkataan Lenka tidak penting dan pergi begitu saja

"Ada apa sih dengan dia? Sikapnya tiba- tiba berbeda dengan saat di kelas tadi." Lenka menggerutu sebal melihat sikap Rinto padanya namun gerutuannya pun berhenti ketika mata Shappirenya menangkap sebuah objek di dekat tempat tidur yang tadi Minami dan Rinto pakai. Merasa penasaran ia pun mendekat dan mengambil benda yang adalah sebuah kalung bandul berbentuk bunga mawar merah.

"Kalung?"

o(o)

"Sh*t" Minami memaki kasar saat kakinya terasa perih karna terpeleset dari atap rumah saat ia berlari untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Jujur saja, hari ini ia sudah tidak mood untuk belajar lagi.

Darah perlahan mengalir dari lutut Minami meski sekarang ia sudah tidak bergerak karna kini gadis itu tengah duduk di sebuah taman kota dekat sekolah. Masa bodo jika harus ketahuan pihak sekolah, toh dia bisa memanipulasi pikiran manusia agar apa yang di lihat bisa berubah sama halnya dengan yang ia lakukan pada seluruh teman di kelas. Minami meringis pelan saat luka di lehernya berdenyut, meski ia seorang shinigami tapi dia hanyalah half yang kemampuan regenarasinya hanya sedikit di atas manusia. Yah meski hal seperti ini tidak lantas membuatnya mati juga sih.

"Seorang gadis tidak boleh berkata kasar seperti itu."

Minami mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut brown dengan wajah shota yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya seraya membuka tas gunung miliknya. Cukup aneh memang jika melihat musim hujan seperti ini ada yang membawa tas gunung, memangnya tidak takut terjadi longsor saat medaki? Yah itu bukan urusan dia juga sih. Pemuda brown di hadapanya ini mengeluarkan segulung perban, kapas, dan obat merah dari tas gunungnya lalu dengan terampil dan tanpa meminta persetujuan, sang pemuda segera mengobati kaki Minami.

"Slesai." Ucap pemuda itu saat karyanya di kaki Minami telah rapih. "Kau tau, seorang gadis tidak boleh menorehkan bekas luka di tubuhnya. Yah, meski seorang Shinigami memiliki regenerasi yang cepat. Jadi, ku harap lain kali kau lebih berhati- hati lagi, Nona." Kata pemuda itu yang membuat Minami membelakkan matanya terkejut. Bagaimana dia tau bahwa Minami shinigami.

Minami mengarahkan sabit miliknya pada leher pemuda yang menolongnya. Ah, sedikit pengetahuan saja. Minami itu dapat mengeluarkan sabitnya tanpa harus berubah ke mode Shinigami namun kekuatannya tertahan dan hanya bisa di pakai sekitar 30% dari kapasitas aslinya saja. Kembali pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. Meski nyawanya seakan di ujung tanduk, pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas seakan sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan ini.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu menemuiku?"

Pemuda itu mencoba sedikit menyinkirkan sabit milik Minami yang nyatanya tak membuahkan hasil. Sepertinya tenaga Minami mebih kuat darinya. "Dengar, aku ini hanya manusia biasa yang nyawanya dapat kau ambil sewaktu-waktu." Kata pemuda itu tapi Minami tak sedikit pun melonggarkan kewaspadaannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat mendapat respon yang kurang positif dari Minami. "Hibiku Lui. Manusia biasa yang tinggal di daerah Sapporo dan memiliki sedikit kelebihan. Itu riwayat hidupku."

"Kekuatan lebih?"

"Yah, kau tau. Hanya sebuah kelebihan yang di berikan Tuhan, mungkin." Dengan telunjuknya lui menggaruk bagian pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Lui menghela nafas saat sekali lagi tak mendapatkan respon baik. "Kebanyakan orang menyebut kekuatan ini sebagai Indigo. Tapi, dalam kasusku agak sedikit berbeda. Aku tak bisa melihat mahluk astral atau masa depan. Aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan hewan dan melihat Aura seseorang. Jadi, cukup mudah bagiku membedakan kau manusia atau bukan." Jelas Lui mencoba meyakinkan.

"Apa bukti yang dapat kau berikan untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah manusia?"

"Bukti? Tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat! Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membantuku meyakinkanmu?" tanya Lui balik

"Ada. Dengan membunuhmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Jawab Minami yang membuat wajah Lui pucat seketika. "Jika arwahmu dapat di terima saat ku bawa ke alam sana, maka kau adalah Manusia."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!"

"Apa?"

"A-Apakah di duniamu tidak ada peraturan yang tertulis tentang membunuh sembarangan? Jika aku terbunuh dan kau mendapat buktinya, bukankah kau bisa mendapat hukuman karena menbunuh yang bukan targetmu?" Nego Lui.

Dia benar. Jika dia membunuh Lui dengan sengaja, bisa-bisa ia mendapat hukuman lagi dari para tetua brengsek itu. Minami menarik sabitnya dan menaruhnya di atas kursi taman yang ia duduki, wajah datarnya menatap Lui dengan selidik.

"Kuberi kau 5 menit untuk membuktikannya. Jika kau kabur, maka kematian akan menjemputmu lebih cepat. Mengerti?!"

o(o)

Dengan wajah malas Rinto memandang seluruh teman- teman kelas barunya yang kini tengah berkumpul seraya memboronginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sepertinya ia mengerti seberapa marah Minami saat pemberitahuan bahwa gadis itu akan tinggal di bumi dan harus bersekolah. Jika tau akan ada hal seperti ini Rinto lebih memilih berpura- pura jadi karyawan atau seorang pengusaha dengan jabatan besar. Rinto menghela nafas kesal saat tak ada hentinya ia di borongi pertanyaan, apakah mereka tidak tau kalau Rinto hanya tertarik berbicara dengan 'gadis' nya saja?.

"Teman- teman kurasa Kagami-san butuh istiahat, jadi bisakah berikan dia waktu untuk istirahat? Bukankah kalian juga bisa menanyakannya lain waktu."

Wajah malas Rinto kini berubah menjadi cerah bahagia saat ia melihat penolongnya datang dan membantunya. Lenka, gadis yang menjadi penolong itu sekarang tengah berdiri di samping Rinto seraya berkacak pinggang menghadapi teman- teman sekelasnya yang bertanya dengan brutal dan hal itu sepertinya sukses membuat orang- orang bubar seraya mengumpat kesal.

"Trimakasih."

"Kau berhutang padaku atas kejadian di UKS dan sekarang." Lenka berjalan menjauhi Rinto yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Baunya terasa cukup manis." Gumam Rinto.

Pandangan Rinto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Lenka, kini beralih para suasana di luar jendela. Tidak, tepatnya ke arah matahari yang bersinar cukup terang hari itu. Matanya menyipit tatkala dirinya menemukan sesuatu di antara indahnya matahari siang.

Bencana

Bencana besar akan menghampiri jika tidak di cegah. Kembali Rinto menghela nafas kesal lalu ia mengacak- acak rambutnya sedikit. "Tak adakah kedamaian yang abadi?"

 **o(o)**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percaya padaku sekarang?"

Minami melipat kedua lengan di depan dada seraya menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya. Lui menghela nafas lega saat sabit Minami hilang, sepertinya usahanya meyakinkan gadis shinigami itu berhasil, lagi pula dia belum mau mati di umurnya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun. Yah, meski wajahnya cukup shota namun, dirinya adalah seorang mahasiswa di universitas tokyo dengan nim yang cukup tinggi.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku adalah seorang shinigami?" tanya Minami.

"Itu mudah saja. Kau tau, seorang shinigami yang sewajarnya itu tidak memiliki aura. Dan jika ada shinigami yang memancarkan sebuah aura maka hanya ada satu penjelasan," Jelas Lui seraya memandang ke arah Minami dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau adalah seorang _Half_ atau bisa di bilang, malaikat buangan."

Minami terdiam menanggapi perkataan Lui. Memang benar dia adalah seorang Half shinigami tapi itu semua pun bukan kemauannya. Dan jika boleh Ia memilih, maka dirinha pasti lebih memilih menjadi buih seperti cerita _Little Mermaid_ di banding harus menjadi _Half_ Shinigami.

"Tapi jika memang benar, tidak mungkin kau masih bisa memegang senjatamu itu. Setauku semua Half Shinigami akan di segel kekuatannya lalu di buang ke bumi tapi, auramu jelas menunjukan perbedaanmu dengan Shinigami pada umumnya."

"Aku memang seorang Half dan anggap saja itu salah satu keberuntungan karna masih bisa menjalankan tugas ini." Jawab Minami menanggapi. 'Atau ini memang kesialanku.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Lui sedikit tersentak seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Shinigami-san, jika boleh, ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada para shinigami sejak dulu?"

"Hmm?" jawab Minami ambigu.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengambil nyawa seseorang?"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

Panas.

Hari minggu yang sangat panas hingga membuat Minami tergeletak tak beradaya di atas lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Tak perduli bagaimana kelihatannya saat ini. Toh, siapa yang mau perduli? Tak ada siapa pun di dalam apartemennya kecuali dirinya dan beberapa serangga kecil dan hal bagus dari semuanya adalah saat mahluk bodoh-menurut Minami- (Rinto) yang suka mengganggunya kini sedang pergi entah kemana selama beberapa hari ini-katanya-.

Dengan malas Minami bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari minuman di dalam kulkas. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, Minami menutup kulkasnya dan dengan santai ia berjalan ke arah jendela seeaya membukan soft drink di tangannya itu. Matanya terus saja memperhatikan segala aktifitas membosankan yang para manusia itu lakukan. Namun ada satu siluet yang membuat pandangan Minami tak bisa lepas darinya. Disana dalam gang kecil terlihat sosok Lui yang tengah ber celingak- celinguk ria (?) seakan di kejar oleh sesuatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia membuka tas gunung yang biasa ia pakai itu. Dengan cukup serius Minami memperhatikan sesuatu yang berada di dalam tas itu dengan seksama hingga sesuatu tersebut bergerak- gerak dan menampakkan sosok aslinya.

Minami melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. " _Dragon_!" teriak Minami cukup keras sehingga membuat beberapa penjalan kaki juga Lui menengok ke arah apartemen lantai dua milik Minami.

Lui yang merasa ketahuan segera kembali memasukan seekor naga biru keci itu ke dalam tasnya kembali. Melihat Lui yang hendak melarikan diri Minami segera bertindak dengan mencari sebuah kertas, setelah dapat ia pun memotongnya agar berberbentuk manusia setelah itu ia menggigit ibu jari hingga berdarah dan mengoleskannya pada kertas itu.

"Kejar dia dan jangan biarkan dia kabur!" Minami melempar ke luar jendela apartemen.

Kertas itu tidak jatuh begitu saja ke atas tanah melaikan melesat cepat ke arah Lui yang tengah berlari dan berubah menjadi seukuran manusia lalu memeluk Lui dengan cukup erat. Minami melihat keberhasilannya menangkap Lui pun, segera berlari keluar rumah bahkan tanpa alas kaki. Melihat Minami yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya, Lui mulai berontak dalam pelukan shikigami yang lebih besar darinya itu, sepertinya kabur dari seorang Shinigami bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Lepaskan dia!"Mendengar perintah dari tuannya, Shikigami yang di buat Minami itu segera melepaskan Lui namun, belum sampai Lui berpikir untuk kembali kabur, Minami menarik tangannya dengan kencang. "Ikut aku sekarang!" Kata Minami seraya menyeret tubuh Lui yang berukuran lebih besar darinya itu dengan mudah.

o(o)

Lui terdiam di atas sofa yang ia duduki sambil sesekali melirik Minami dalam diam dan ia pun menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat gadis itu menatapnya tajam seraya melipat lengannya di depan dada. Di samping Lui, seekor naga biru kecil berbentuk agak kurang ramping karna sangat gendut bahkan pipinya pun begitu chubby kini tengah memakan coklat sambil mengibas- ngibaskan ekornya senang. Sepertinya naga itu tidak menyadari tatapan kesal dari majikannya saat melihat cara makannya yang sungguh berantakan bahkan mengotori sofa beludru putih milik Minami dan dari kelihatannya harga sofa itu cukup mahal. Tak tau harus berapa kocek yang perlu ia keluarkan untuk menyewa orang agar membersihkan sofa mahal itu. Yah, Sepertinya itu cukup menghabiskan uang makannya selama 2 bulan.

"Apa kau tak tau akibat dari ulahmu memelihara seekor naga?" tanya Minami yang membuat Lui tertenduk, sepertinya ia tau apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah kesalahan besar. "Aku tak tau kau mendapatkannya dimana tapi pulangkanlah dia ke tempat kau menemukannya."

"Tidak bisa."

"Mengapa tidak bisa, hah?! Kau hanya perlu membawanya lagi ketempat kau menemukannya dan biarkan ia bebas." Kata Minami

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri." Lui menegakkan wajahnya lalu menatap Minami dengan wajah yang serius. "Aku tahu kau adalah seorang Shinigami yang di latih untuk membuang segala emosi dan perasaanmu. Tapi berikanlah sedikit rasa kasihanmu pada Sasu."

"Sasu?"

"Ya, Sasu. Naga ini ku beri nama Sasu karna dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'sasu'."

Seakan mengerti dia yang tengah di bicarakan, naga biru itu pun mengangkat tangannya seraya berkata "Sasu~" dengan imutnya.

Minami menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dua mahluk (?) di depannya ini yang bertingkah seakan mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersama (?). "Jika kau tak bisa mengembalikannya maka aku akan membawanya ke dunia shinigami ."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi bersama siapa pun meski harus di bayar dengan nyawaku!"

Minami menatap muak dengan tingkah laku di depannya ini yang jika di lihat- lihat lagi malah mengingatkan Minami dengan seseorang. "Aku paling benci omong kosong seperti itu." Kata Minami datar. "Dengar. Dia tak bisa berada terus di dunia manusia. Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika suatu hari ia di ketahui oleh manusia? Bagaimana jika manusia itu memberitahu pemerintah dan para peneliti akan datang mencarimu untuk membawa Sasu sebagai bahan penelitian? Bagaimana jika Sasu di jadikan bahan percobaan atau di bedah untuk penelitian? Apa kau pernah memikirkannya?" Kata Minami yang menjabarkan pertanyaan mutlaknya.

Lui menghela nafas tatkala Minami memboronginya pertanyaan. Memang gadis itu ada benarnya juga. "Aku tahu akibat dari apa yang ku lakukan tapi, aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Namun yang pasti aku dan Sasu akan tetap bersama. Dan aku berjanji jika sampai Sasu ketahuan oleh dunia luar maka aku akan menyerahkan dia kepadamu untuk membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin ke tempat dimana manusia tidak bisa mencelakainya."

"Kenapa kau membawa- bawaku dalam masalahmu?" Tanya Minami yang tak terima bahwa dirinya malah di ikut sertakan dengan rencana mendadak ini.

"Kau tahu, sejak pertama melihatmu, aku merasakan perbedaan pada dirimu Minami-san." Jawab Lui.

Kali ini Minamilah yang menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku sama sekali tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku akan membantumu."

Wajah Lui kini mulai berubah sumringah kembali. "Trima kasih atas pertolonganmu, Minami-san. Dan Sasu-," Lui mengarahkan pandangannya pada naga kecil di sampingnya. "Ucapkan terima kasih pada Minami-san karna dia mau menolong kita." Kata Lui pada Sasu yang kini menggangguk menyetujui perkataan majikannya. Dengan menggemaskan Sasu terbang ke arah Minami lalu duduk di pangkuannya seraya terus makan kue yang ia ambil tadi di atas meja tamu.

"Sasu~" naga kecil itu memeluk Minami erat lalu menggesek- gesekan wajahnya ke baju Minami dengan senang meski sebenarnya ia tak tau kalau hal yang di lakukannya itu membuat baju Minami terkena noda coklat dan remah kue. Dengan wajah datar Minami memegang kedua sayap sasu dengan tangan kanan lalu menjauhkan naga kecil itu dari tubuhnya.

"Ajar dia untuk sopan sedikit! Jika tidak, maka aku akan membuangnya ke dalam neraka sekarang juga." Ujar Minami dengan serius yang membuat Lui segera mengambil Sasu dari tangan Minami dan memeluknya erat.

"A-aku akan mengajarkannya."

 **~Shinigami Lolita~**

Beberapa jam telah berlalu setelah bel sekolah berbunyi tapi, Lenka masih tetap berada di kelas karna masih ada pelajaran yang harus ia catat untuk Minami dan Rinto yang kini tidak masuk sekolah. Sejujurnya Lenka sedikit bingung dengan pemuda _Honey blonde_ itu. Padahal baru beberapa hari pria itu sekolah dan sekarang malah sudah hampir 1 minggu ia tidak masuk. Padahal jika tak ingin sekolah, mengapa harus di paksakan? Lebih baik dia berhenti saja.

Srekk!

Suara pintu yang di geser kini membuat Lenka menatap sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut. Di ambang pintu terlihat sosok pemuda tinggi berambut _Honey blonde_ dengan jepit rambut di ponnynya yang Lenka tau bernama Rinto. Ya Rinto, pemuda yang sudah tujuh hari tidak masuk sekolah ini malah datang ke sekolah setelah beberapa jam sekolah bubar. Apa mau dia sebenarnya?

"Pelajaran sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu dan kau tahu itu. Jadi untuk apa kau ke sekolah?" Kata Lenka menanggapi kelakuan seenaknya saja itu.

Rinto berjalan ke arah Lenka dengan santai lalu berhenti di samping gadis itu. "Untuk sekarang, ada hal yang lebih penting di bandingkan belajar. Dan kurasa kau harus membantuku sedikit."

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kau kesini bukan untuk belajar? Kau pikir sekolah ini milik orang tuamu sehingga bisa seenaknya?" Kata Lenka kesal.

"Jika sekolahan ini milik orang tuaku pun. Aku tetap akan berlaku seperti ini. Lagipula, aku bukan hanya meminta tolong untuk diriku sendiri. Aku pun meminta tolong atas nama Minami."

"Minami?"

"Ya, Minami. Jadi tolong buatkan surat ijin untukku juga Minami jika sewaktu- waktu kami tak bisa hadir dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama." Rinto merogoh saku celana miliknya untuk mengambil sebuah kalung berbentuk mawah hitam dengan akar hitam sebagai talinya. "Aku titipkan kalung ini padamu, jangan biarkan orang lain memegang atau menyentuhnya dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang kalung ini." Rinto menaruh kalung itu ke atas tangan Lenka.

Lenka menatap kalung di tangannya itu dengan takjub. "Cantik."

"Kau suka?" tanya Rinto

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Kalung ini terkesan asli terbuat dari mawar hitam sungguhan." Kata Lenka menanggapi.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Lenka menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan padangan bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga Minami."

o(o)

"Setiap siswa maupun siswi tidak di perkenankan memakai aksesoris apapun bentuknya untuk mencegah terjadinya perampokan di jalan. Jadi, barang akasesoris kalian hari ini akan kami sita hingga pulang sekolah."

Pengumuman mendadak dari ketua osis membuat seluruh siswa/i(kecuali Minami) ramai dadakan karna tak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Dengan malas Minami menanggapi hal itu dengan menatap langit biru di luar, ya meski ia memiliki kalung sebagai aksesories. Tunggu, kalung? Minami baru menyadari sesuatu tatkala benda yang biasanya selalu di lehernya kini telah lenyap begitu saja. Gawat! Dia takkan bisa kembali dalam wujud Shinigami jika kalung itu tidak ada.

Seorang osis kini berdiri di samping Lenka seraya menyodorkan tangannya seakan tahu bahwa gadis itu memakai sebuah kalung. "Lepaskan kalungmu."

Minami menyeringitkan dahinya bingung atas permintaan dari osis tersebut. Kalung? Seingatnya Lenka tidak pernah memakai kalung sebelumnya. Dan bagaimana para osis itu tahu bahwa Lenka memakai kalung?

"Tidak bisa. Kalung ini di titipkan padaku, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya begitu saja."

"Jika kau masih mau sekolah disini maka lepaskan kalungmu!" bentak osis itu.

Kini Lenka dan osis itu menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas karna perebutan sebuah kalung. Sebenarnya agak aneh tiba- tiba osis mengumumkan tentang peraturan baru, lalu menyita aksesoris bahkan memaksa agar memberikan aksesoris tanpa pandang buluh, sepertinya ada yang aneh disini. Minami menatap kalung yang menjadi keributan saat ini dan begitu matanya menangkap benda tersebut, Minami pun berdiri dari kursi mendadak hingga membuat kursi itu terjatuh.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu kalung itu?"

Lenka menatap mengerti ke arah Minami, ya bagaimana pun juga Rinto adalah tunangan gadis itu jadi wajar Minami begitu terkejut melihat kalung yang ia pakai, sepertinya Minami cemburu. Itu hanya spekulasi Lenka semata. "Kagami-san datang dan memberikanku ini untuk di jaga. Aku berjanji padanya agar tidak memberikan ini pada siapa pun. Tapi jika Minami-san cemburu karna kalung ini maka aku akan memberikan kalung ini padamu." Kata Lenka yang membuat Minami malas.

Apa katanya tadi? Cemburu? Rasanya Minami mau memenggal kepala Rinto sekarang juga karna perkataannya saat masuk kelas dulu hingga membuat seluruh siswa maupun siswi tidak bisa berpikir logis. Mana mungkin ia menjadi tunangan pria bodoh dan mesum itu.

"Ck! Terserah kau mengatakan apa tapi jika kau memang di berikan amanat, maka ikuti amanat tersebut." Kata Minami seraya melirik tajam ke arah osis yang meminta kalung Lenka tadi.

Osis itu berbalik menatap Minami tajam. "Ini adalah peraturan sekolah jadi harus di patuhi, jika kau dan dia tak mau mematuhinya maka kalian akan mendapat hukuman. Apa kalian mengerti itu?!" Ancam Osis itu.

"Persetan dengan hukuman!"

"Kami mengerti apa yang anda pikirkan Minami-san. Tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan." Seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang di ikat kesamping dengan sebuah bet yang bertanda kalau ia adalah ketua Osis itu berjalan menengahi kedua orang yang bersitegang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minami dengan sinis.

"Akita Neru. Ketua Osis di sekolah ini dan yang mengsah kan aturan baru itu." Kata sang ketua Osis.

"Ketua Osis? Beruntung sekali hidupku. Baik kita luruskan masalah ini. " Minami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku, Minami Hikari. Tidak mengijinkan kalung itu untuk di ambil dengan alasan karna kalung itu lebih berharga dari pada kau! Terserah dengan aksesoris milik orang lain."

"Baik akan aku kabulkan."

"Ketua!" para anggota osis disana pun menatap Neru tidak percaya.

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Hmm?"

"Kagane-san harus mau masuk kedalam clubku. Dan untuk Minami-san, kuharap kau memberikan benda berhargamu yang senilai dengan kalung ini juga." Kata Neru yang membuat Minami semakin yakin akan kecurigaannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan dari operasi razia aksesoris ini.

"Benda yang senilai? Sepertinya aku punya pengganti kalung ini." Kedua orang yang beradu negosiasi itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Lenka yang kini tengah mengobrak abrik tasnya. Setelah merasa mendapatkan yang dia cari, Lenka pun menyodorkan benda tersebut pada Neru. "Kalung ini ku temukan di UKS minggu kemarin. Kurasa ini senilai dengan kalung."

Minami membulatkan matanya atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Gadis itu yakin, bahwa apa yang di pegang Lenka adalah kalung miliknya yang hilang. Sial! Mengapa ia begitu ceroboh menjatuhkan kalungnya di UKS. Sekarang, kalungnya malah jadi pertaruhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Bagaimana?"

Neru menatap kalung di tangannya dengan tidak percaya, meski tidak terlalu terlihat tapi sebuah seringai terkembang di wajah gadis itu. Seakan tudak terjadi apapun, Neru memasukan kalung itu ke dalam saku Roknya dan tidak di taruh bersama aksesoris lainnya. "Baiklah. Jadi, Aku hanya perlu menunggu Kagane-san masuk ke klubku saja."

Sial! Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tanpa kalung itu, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sepenuhnya. Ini Bahaya.

 **TBC**


End file.
